


Send Off

by screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/F, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, This can also read as alpha/omega even though I'm not using the traditional sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: Alex runs into Abby after the game against Mexico, and an off-handed conversation turns into a fun night.





	Send Off

Jersey was hot. Having a near sell out for a send off match was fantastic, no one could argue that, but it was _hot_. Hot _and_ humid. Thankfully Alex had been subbed out for Carli earlier so she’d been able to shower, not that stepping back out into the heat and humidity had done wonders for her.

“Alex!” 

Looking up the striker saw her former teammate, and current inductee into the Hall of Fame. She smiled, walking over to the retired forward. “Hey Abs, how’d you like being up with Foudy and Darke in the commentators box?”

The forward gave a shrug, holding her hand up to her eyes to shield them from the sun. “It was different to see it from up there rather than the bench or actually playing. I do enjoy being your number one fan though, don’t get me wrong, it’s just different.”

“And you get to come to all of our games in France.”

“That too,” Wambach scanned the players, finding Christen and Carli talking with Tobin. “How do you not get jealous?”

“Of what?” Alex asked frowning, before spotting the scene that Abby was talking about. “Oh that?”

“Tobin and Christen are together all the time. And they’re so touchy feely.” Abby let out a small sigh, as she recalled her first marriage to Sarah Huffman, and the former midfielder’s friend that Sarah had been so close with. 

“Their friendship is just a friendship,” Alex said firmly. “It’s not like what happened with you and Sarah. Besides Christen knows she’s mine and Carli’s.”

Abby cracked a small smile. “Lloyd must keep you two in line pretty well.”

“Chris and I keep her on her toes,” Alex said with an eye roll, lightly shoving the blonde. “But she does all right.”

“I’d love to see that,” Abby said with a smirk and a glance down to her crotch. “See if she’s as dominant in bed as she is on the field. It can’t be easy being with you two all the time, especially since there’s only one of her.”

The brunette gave Abby a once over, before glancing over at Christen and Carli again. “Tonight. It would have to be tonight. We fly out tomorrow.”

“You’re serious?”

“Dead serious.” This time it was Alex’s turn to smirk at her former strike partner. “We’ve all heard you talk. Now it’s time to see if you actually live up to it.”

The brunette laughed at Wambach’s stunned expression, before walking over to catch up to Christen and Carli who were heading off to the locker rooms. 

“Alex!” Abby yelled, gaining attention and a few confused looks from players and fans who had lingered around after the Send Off ceremony. 

“I’ll text you!” the striker called back with a smirk and a wave, before catching up to the two brunettes and disappearing into the tunnel.

“What was that about?” Christen asked once they were in the relative privacy of the locker room, away from the media and fans. 

“Abby’s joining us tonight.” Alex said with a smirk. 

Her response earned her matching quizzical looks from both brunettes. “For dinner?” Christen asked. “Or?”

“I think she’d rather skip dinner entirely,” Alex purred advancing on the other striker. “And go straight to dessert.”

Christen let out a soft moan as Alex’s hands slid under her shirt caressing her taut abs. “Oh… but babe….”

“She did just get inducted into the Hall of Fame,” the Orlando Pride striker murmured into Christen’s ear. “And she’s very interested in seeing how dominant Cal is with us.”

Christen let out a low moan as Alex attached her lips to the side of her neck. “Al, not here.”

“Oh please, do continue,” Carli interrupted them dryly. “You both know how much I love watching and being left out.”

“We’ll make it up to you,” Alex said breathily, slipping one hand out from under Christen’s shirt and extending it to Carli. “Tonight, we promise.”

Carli laced her fingers with Alex’s nodding slowly as the younger woman pulled her in for a kiss. “But now you and Cal need to go shower, Chris. You both stink.”

\---------

“Why is Abby coming over again?” Carli asked from where she was curled up with Christen on the bed. 

“Because we’re leaving tomorrow and she was just inducted into the Hall of Fame. Besides, she expressed a particular interest in you Cal.” Alex met Carli’s eyes through the mirror where she was brushing her hair and fixing her makeup. 

“In me?” Carli asked, a question forming in her eyes. “You’re sure.”

“Oh yes,” Alex purred, sauntering over to the bed. “And tonight I intend to answer all of her questions.”

“What were they?” Christen questioned lazily, nuzzling backwards into Carli as the midfielder wrapped her arms tighter around the striker. “And when is she coming?”

“She’ll be here in a few minutes, so Cal go change.”

“Into what?” Christen groaned. “You know none of us are going to be wearing clothes for long.”

“I put something in the bathroom. Just slip into it, and then put your sweats back on.” Alex groaned as she tugged Christen away from Carli and sent the midfielder into the bathroom to change her clothes. 

“Why’s Abby coming Al?” Christen asked. “We just played today and we’re flying out tomorrow. I thought we were just going to relax before we have to get on another flight.”

“This wasn’t planned, but I saw Abby,” Alex said with a smirk. “And she was interested in how dominant Cal is. Especially since we’re “hard to handle”.”

Christen’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to respond, but stopped once she saw Carli standing in the doorway. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” the midfielder said dryly as she walked back over to the bed and curled into Christen’s lap. 

“Trust me,” Christen said softly. “We’re not. Abby’s going to be in for a surprise tonight, that’s all.”

“You keep saying that-” Carli started, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

“Perfect timing,” Alex greeted, as she opened the door for Abby. “We were just talking about you.”

“All good things I hope,” the former striker said with a wink. 

“You’ll find out later,” Christen teased as she got up to hug Abby, followed by Carli.

“Congrats on your Hall of Fame induction,” Carli said with a smile as she greeted her former captain. 

“Thanks and congrats on your scoring record,” Abby said with a smile. “But not to make things awkward, but is there anything I need to know?”

“Know?” Carli asked in confusion. 

“For these two?” Abby clarified. “Safewords, boundaries? Or am I just watching?”

Alex silently chuckled before stepping in to save Carli seeing the look her partner was giving her. “Abby there’s definitely been some confusion here,” she laughed. “You’re more than free to watch or participate, but you won’t need any safewords or boundaries for Christen or me.”

“You mean-” Abby’s eyes widened as she looked at the midfielder. “Oh fuck.” 

“We won’t be doing a scene tonight,” Christen said stepping forward, and placing her hand on Carli’s lower back. “But we can definitely still fuck her.” 

Turning to Carli, she addressed the older woman. “Strip down to what Alex gave you to wear and kneel.”

Quickly the midfielder discarded her clothing and undid her hair, letting it hang loose over her shoulders, before kneeling thighs slightly spread with her hands on her thighs. 

“Fuck, she’s gorgeous,” Abby groaned as she eyed the small thong and bra Carli was still clad in. 

“She only wears Calvins,” Alex said with an eye roll, as she sauntered forward and rested her hand on Carli’s head, lightly carding her fingers through her hair. “So I went online and found her a couple of pairs that Christen and I prefer more.”

“Traditional Calvins are comfy,” the tanned striker agreed. “But these give us much easier access.” Christen strode over as Alex returned to Abby’s side, and knelt behind her partner, fingering the straps of her bra. 

Carli let out a shuddering breath as Christen’s fingertips trailed down the swell of her breasts and dipped into the cups, barely grazing her taut nipples. 

“Can-Can I?” Abby asked eagerly as Christen stood up again, crossing the room so she was sitting on a chair close to the bed, giving her a perfect view to watch. 

“How do you want her Abs?” Alex smirked. “On her hands and knees? Or do you want her mouth first?”

The former striker let out a groan at the image flashing through her head. _Carli on her knees with her cock in her mouth. Lips stretched wide around the head._ “Fuck,” she gasped. “On her knees.”

“Go sit on the bed by Christen,” Alex ordered. “Before you fall over.”

Abby shot her a glare. “I’m not going to fall over.”

“You might from blood loss,” Christen teased, gesturing to the bulge in her shorts. 

The retired forward shook her head before striding across the room, and sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs spread. She couldn’t stop a soft moan from slipping out as she watching Carli slowing crawling towards her on all fours. 

“Fuck,” she whispered, catching Alex’s eye. The smirk in the brunette’s eyes was predatory, as she walked next to Carli possessively. 

“Show her what a good girl you are,” Alex commanded. “And maybe we’ll reward you later.”

Abby quickly undid her pants, freeing herself as she kicked them off her legs, her shoes and socks following, as did her shirt. 

“You can touch her if you want.” Christen’s voice was soft, but commanding as she watched Carli slowly move forward to take the head of Abby’s cock past her lips. “Guide her.”

The blonde let out a groan at the first touch of the midfielder’s lips, her eyes closed for a second as she tried to control her breathing. _“Fuck.”_

“Such a good girl,” Alex murmured gently. “I want you to make her cum.”

Abby opened her eyes, letting out a muffled curse as she saw the brunette’s lips stretched around her cock as she slowly took her in her mouth. Her hand instinctively tangled in Carli’s hair as she thrust her hips forward, burying her cock down her throat.

“She can take it,” Christen groaned, leaning back in her chair to watch as she adjusted herself. “Fuck her pretty little mouth.”

The midfielder pulled back, swirling her tongue around the blunt head before Abby guided her mouth back down further, her hips thrusting slowly as she bottomed out in the younger woman’s throat. 

“Fuck,” Abby hissed, feeling her abs tighten as Carli sucked hard on the base of her dick before slowly sliding her mouth back to the tip. Her tongue swirled around the head again before she swallowed it back down to the base, feeling the tip pressing firmly against the back of her throat. The blonde’s hands tightened in her hair as she came, holding her firmly in place. 

The retired striker let out a loud moan, releasing Carli and flopping backwards onto the bed. “Fuck,” she groaned again. “If her mouth’s that good…”

“Oh Abby,” Alex teased, standing and pulling Carli into her arms so she could kiss the midfielder. “We’re just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this, I know I'm a little rusty so I apologize! I stumbled upon AMAC45's fics the other day, and I was inspired, so this was born. 
> 
> Would anyone be interested in a part two (or more) at all? If so let me know, I've got some good ideas but feel free to throw some inspo my way too!


End file.
